


Meant To Be

by NotMarie



Series: Mental Series [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Depressed!Mingyu, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental series Two, Social Anxiety, meanie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMarie/pseuds/NotMarie
Summary: Mingyu has Depression, Wonwoo has a severe case of Social Anxiety disorder. They go to the same office, stays in the same neighborhood, but has never met or talked to each other. They happen to have the same Psychiatrist, too.What a small world.Meant to be| Mental SeriesTwo | Meanie





	1. Letter

 

 

_I'm thankful that I met you. I don't know why we haven't met each other despite all circumstances. I guess it was destined for us to meet this way, huh. Two broken people, two hearts broken by the people around them. If we met in a different way, would you love me? Because I'm sure that in whatever situation we met each other, I'd still fall for you, over and over again, like on how I fell for you the first time we met. Thank you, Jeon Wonwoo._

  
_Loving You,_

_Kim Mingyu_

  
Wonwoo wiped the tears that streamed down his face before he whispered, " _And they say I'm the emo boy."_

After reading the letter, Wonwoo ran.

 

And his Journey to find the person he loves starts.


	2. First Letter to Mingyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo writes to Mingyu.

_[3:57AM KST]_

_Dear Mingyu,_

_It has been days since you left. I know you told me in your letter that you didn't want me to find you, but it sounded like your asking me to find you. Sorry, I didn't have the courage to read your letter so I'm only starting my search for you._

_I'm at the orphanage now, Gyu. Minwoo says he misses you._

_I know it's odd, why do I write this when I don't know how you'll receive it?_

_Oh, do you remember what day is today? It has been exactly one year since we met each other, Mingyu. I remember you helping Auntie prepare the dishes for the Christmas Eve dinner. You were very close with Minwoo, but Minwoo chose me over you. Funny, right?_

_I miss you, Gyu. Everyone here misses you. Without you, Christmas at the orphanage is not the same._

_Wherever you are, I hope you're not hurting your self. You're precious, Gyu. I hope you know that._

_Merry Christmas! My only wish for this year's Christmas is to find you. I've been a good boy, will santa grant my wish?_

_Anyways, I'll start searching Korea for you starting tomorrow, so you better watch out!_

 

_I love you, Mingyu._

  
_Jeon Wonwoo_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Sorry if it was short.  
> Ps. It happebed in the same universe as the first book in the series, but you don't have to read it for this will have a different story. Hope you have fun reading!  
> Pps. Unedited.


	3. New Year

Wonwoo is now watching people from the corner of a familiar bar. He is someone who doesn't like crowds, but he's fine with watching them. His eyes searched for the familiar tall person, but he failed. He sits by the bar and asks for a drink. He gets his cognac on the rocks and smiles. The memory of last time floods his mind.

 

_It was new year, and Wonwoo's group of friends decided to celebrate it in a bar because their friend,  Lee Jihoon, is having a bad day and they wanted to loosen up. Wonwoo didn't like crowded places, but he came anyways._

 

_As soon as they entered the bar, his friends dispersed in different directions to have fun. The changing lights were beautiful, but it hurt his eyes. The sound of overused pop and EDM songs filled the place. He was left with Jihoon who drank to his heart's content. Wonwoo was going to order a drink when another voice cuts him off._

 

_"Two cognac on the rocks, please."_

 

_The bar tender nods. Wonwoo looks at the man and couldn't help but smile._

 

_"Hi Hyung! I didn't expect to see you here." Mingyu said while smiling at Wonwoo._

 

_"Just a night out with friends,  you?"_

 

_"Same. I came with my friends too, but I can't see them anywhere.  Those guys, I won't carry them when they get dead drunk." Mingyu said as he crossed his arms. His lips formed a pout afterwards. Wonwoo looks away while smiling. He then looks at Jihoon who started making his way to somewhere._

 

_"Oh! I didn't notice that Jihoon hyung was with us."_

_Wonwoo chuckles before he replies, "Is he that small?"_

_Mingyu's boisterous laughter was heard. Wheb he has collected himself, Mingyu speaks again._

 

_"He'll kill you when he hears that." and they laughed._

 

_A comfortable silence enveloped the place. Wonwoo watched as Jihoon disappear in the sea of people by the dance floor, and Mingyu watched Wonwoo. He doesn't know why, but his heart is beating fast. Maybe he's palpitating because of the alcohol, but he likes it._

 

_Wonwoo catches Mingyu look at him, but he was too dense to know why. He gave Mingyu a friendly smile and started downing his second glass of cognac. In the process of lifting the glass, a hand stops his. He then gives Mingyu a confused look._

 

_"Hyung,  I'm having a hard time in this place."_

_Wonwoo smiles and answers, "Me too. Wanna leave?"_

_Mingyu nods. "This place isn't helping with my depression, hyung." Mingyu looks at the ground. Wonwoo speaks up._

 

_"It's not making my social anxiety better, so.. ."  Wonwoo puts down the drink. Mingyu's face now showed a smug grin. He grabs Wonwoo's hand and they ran out of the bar._

 

 

Wonwoo stans up from the bar and places many bills. The bartender shouts to tell that he payed for four drinks when he only drank one. Wonwoo shrugs and smiles to himself. He walks out of the crowded place and he breathes in the night air. He looks at the sky and gave a sad smile. He starts walking home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates, I'm prioritizing my two other ongoing fics hahaha I'm so lazy.
> 
> Ps. Still unedited


	4. Reminiscing

_1:45 AM KST_

 

_Dear Mingyu,_

 

_It's already New Year. I went to the bar were we met last year, but I realized that you don't like it there because you said it's making your depression worse. I'm a little tipsy, but I still remember that night._

_How could I forget? We left without paying for our drinks!_

_I remember how we ran outside just to eat spicy rice caked and drink some choco drink by some stall in the night market. We also walked and talked a lot. I just met you in the orphanage and it literally is our second encounter, but I feel like I've known you for years._

 

_While we talked, I knew that we have the same doctor. Your tongue slipped and told me that Jihoon has the same doctor too. We weren't even tipsy, but you kept bumping unto people. It has only been hours, but we felt okay with each other. When it was already one in the morning, you walked me home._

 

_Your laughter, it was beautiful._

 

_Mingyu, you said we'd pay for our drinks when we come back to the bar together. I paid for it earlier so you owe me money. Hurry and come home before I find you and make you pay for it._

 

_Minwoo misses you, Gyu._

 

_I miss you even more._

 

_Don't worry, I'll find you._

 

 

_Loving You,_

 

_Jeon Wonwoo_


	5. Work

[ _10:27 PM KST]_

_Dear Mingyu,_

_Today, we celebrated Seungkwan's birthday. Do you still remember that pig friend of mine? Well, he starts working in our workplace too._

_It brings back a lot of memories._

 

_After the party, the next time I saw you was in the publisher's office. Who would've known that you'll work there as someone who writes manuscript? And that I've been proofreading those you encoded? Before I even knew you, I was very thankful of you before because you barely make typos, unlike the other encoder that makes over 70 mistakes._

 

_I remember bumping into you while I was on my way to submit the proofread manuscripts. You helped me pick up the papers. I looked up and I saw you. I was nervous that you'd forget me, but you were like a dog that excitedly wagged your tail when you recognized me. You even said that the glasses made me look different me, but it suits me. You asked me out for lunch that day. Who was I to reject free food? Of course I'd come._

_Our lunch and dinners became more frequent. I even invited you in our movie nights._

_Oh, I heard from our publisher that you also wrote stories. How come you didn't tell me? She even showed me the first drafts, and she was now worried on who will finish the story because you were gone._

_Mingyu, you still have a story to finish. Come home quickly!_

_Tomorrow, I'll file for a leave for the weekend. I'll search for you then._

_I miss you so much._

 

_Please come home._

 

_  
Jeon Wonwoo_


	6. Hint

[ _11:34 PM KST]_

_Dear Mingyu,_

 

_YOU SNEAKY BASTARD_

_HOW COME YOU CALLED SOONYOUNG AND JIHOON BUT YOU DIDN'T CALL ME?_

_I'M MAD AT YOU, OKAY?_

_Okay, maybe not mad. I can't bring myself to be mad at you anyway._

_Oh, Jihoon said you used an international number. An idea popped into my mind. Wait for me, Mingyu. The moment I find you, I won't let you go ever again._

 

_Be prepared, Mingyu!_

 

_Jeon Wonwoo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for slow updates, I'm going through a lot right now, and school isn't really helping. Thank you for waiting :)


	7. Cherry blossoms

_[2:07AM Japan Standard Time]_

 

_Dear Mingyu,_

_It's April, and the cherry blossoms here in Japan are starting to bloom, so I'm pushing my luck. You always told me about how much you loved these sakura trees. I don't know why you'd go here for that but I'm still hoping to see you._

 

_Before I forget it, Happy Birthday! Are you looking at the sakura trees like me?_

_Mingyu, why did you have to leave? Jihoon misses you, even our crazy psychiatrist misses you. Everyone is worried, I'm worried. Have you been drinking your meds? Are you happier now?_

_I know you told me not to search for you, but I can't just do nothing._

 

_Oh, your father called me last night. I didn't know how to answer him. If you were with me, it would've been easier._

 

_I miss you, Gyu.  
Please come home._

 

_Jeon Wonwoo._

**Author's Note:**

> COMING SOON ;)


End file.
